real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Akutagawa Jirou
Basic Information Name: '''Akutagawa Jirou '''Age: 24 DOB: '''May 5th 1988 '''Height: 170cm Weight: 52kg (Underweight) Eye Colour: '''Brown '''Hair Colour: Blond Job: Atobe's Personal Mechanic Relationship Status: Single Favourite Music: Everything makes him sleepy so he doesn't know Favourite Food: '''Pocky. Cakes. Anything sweet really. '''Favourite Movie: Has never manage to sit through a whole movie without sleeping, so he isn't sure. He liked the Matrix from what he saw of it though? Favourite Books: Shonen Manga. He still buys Shonen Jump and reads all the manga he can find. When he manages to stay awake. Favourite Colour: Orange or Red. Something bright. Hobbies: Sleeping, Tinkering, sleeping, Stalking his idols, sleeping, eating sweet foods, sleeping, talking with friends, sleeping. Personality Jirou's narcolepsy still affects his actions and interactions with others. He’s prone to sleepiness and will ignore you or forget you if you aren’t interesting to him. But whenever he’s excited about something or someone, he’ll babble or jump up and down or just scare everybody around him. History He continued tennis all the way through high school then realized in his last year that he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life. His older brother was already slated to take over the dry-cleaning business and his younger sister already wanted to be a musician. Jirou kind of sat there for a bit, went back to sleep, woke up again and decided to go ask all of his classmates what they thought he’d be good at. Mostly, everyone said that he’d be an excellent bed taster, but Jirou pointed out that he could fall asleep anywhere, and he wouldn’t exactly be helping them test the beds, just sleeping on the beds. So instead, after a lot of deliberation, he decided that his best skill after tennis and sleeping, was his tinkering skills. When he actually mustered the energy to do stuff, he could fix anything with a screwdriver and a spanner. So he went into the mechanics business and got a degree, much to the surprise of everybody involved, considering he slept through most of the classes. Now he works at an airport as an aeroplane mechanic. Seeing as he’s asleep half the time, no one’s quite sure why he’s still got a job, but he’s good at fixing stuff efficiently and quickly. Isn’t too happy with his job, but it pays money and they let him sleep when he doesn’t need to fix stuff. Ten Years Later He works as Atobe's personal Mechnaic after a job change. It offers new chances to see Kei-kun, Gakkun, Hiro-kun, Ryo-kun and Yuu-kun again. Not to mention talk to (stalk) his idols Marui-kun and Fuji-kun. His daily morning routine involves stopping by Marui's cafe to get food and he's very excited about being Shishido's best man. Sadface.jpg|He doesn't play tennis much anymore, which makes him sad, but he's busy tinkering for Kei-kun instead Sleeping.jpg|He can still fall asleep anywhere Gleeful.png|His fashion sense isn't the best, but he is from Hyotei! He dresses formally. Asleep.png Friends.jpg|He loves his friends dearly, and everybody knows it. Normal.png